1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to production of epitaxially desposited semiconductor layers on a substrate and more particularly to the production of an extremely uniform epitaxially deposited semiconductor layer on a substrate.
2. Prior Art
Processes for producing epitaxially deposited layers of semiconductor materials on a substrate are known. For example, such a known process is described in German Offenlegungschrift No. 1,619,980. Generally, this process first deposits a seed layer of a semiconductor material by thermally decomposing, for example, silane from a gas consisting of silane and hydrogen. Subsequently, further semiconductor material is deposited on a seed layer by thermal decomposition of a halide of the semiconductor material. However, non-uniformity is present between the so-deposited layers.